Percy Jackson and the Olympians, The Child Of Eros
by An Angel Flying with broken wings
Summary: Meet Tsubasa, part Japanese demigod daughter of Eros. Her father and step-mother swore on the River Styx to care for her if anything were to happen to her mother. She watched the battles from Mount Olympus, hidden. Now it's her turn to shine as a hero.
1. Prolog

I only own any and all Ocs.

_**TWELVE YEARS AGO...**_

Eros better known to most of the world by his Roman name; Cupid, sighed as he sat across from a half Japanese woman whom he had a one night stand with.

"So you're sure it's my child, Sakura," he asked the woman.

She nodded sipping her Decaf tea, "On the bright side, the baby will be born before my mother dies of her cancer so she gets her last wish."

The had met in Japan a little over a month before after Eros had an argument with his wife; Psyche about their son; Bliss dating a certain nymph. Sakura had been there visiting her mother whom had recently been diagnosed with cancer that was killing her. One thing led to another and the two of them had drunken sex which had led to their current situation.

"I'm glad that you're mom will be able to die happy but my wife is going to kill me!" whined the blond god of love burring his face in his hands.

"You mean Psyche?" asked the blue eyed half American female before her one-time lover could stop her.

There was a sudden flash of light, when it faded there was an upset black haired, black eyed woman with butterfly wings standing there. Her wings twitched every so often and her eyes were full of tears.

"Eros how could you?" asked Psyche, "After all I went through to be with you? This is how you repay me?"

"This isn't what it looks like, Love," said Eros holding up his hands.

"Oh? Then what is it?" asked the Goddess of the Soul crossing her arms and tapping her foot.

"Lady Psyche," pipped up the pro ballet dancer (Sakura) grabbing the goddess's attention, "My mother only has a year or so to live before cancer drags her to Hades's realm and her last wish is to become a grandmother. I'm not really one for romance and I doubt that I could get married and have a baby in time. As for adoption and artificial insemination have no guarantee of working. So Eros offered to help me...mind you he was drunk. Anyways, when I was younger my father would read me Greek myths as bedtime stories and my favorite was the story of you and Eros...and I would be honored if you be my baby's godmother, I want someone to take care of them if anything happens to me."

Psyche didn't say a for a moment, there was something about this woman that tugged at her heart.

"I would be honored, also Eros and I swear on the River Styx that we will look after the little one if anything happens to you," said Psyche.

"Yeah, wait what?" asked Eros looking at his wife realizing what she said.

Sakura didn't know what the significance of the whole 'Swearing on the River Styx' thing was but she was happy either way.

"Thank you!" she cried hugging the elder woman happily, Psyche was slightly taken aback by the hug but wrapped her arms around the woman who was carrying her unborn godchild/step-child.

_**EIGHT MONTHS LATER...**_

"Sweet! We have a little demigod half sister," said Nyx, jumping up and down as Sakura cradled a tiny pink bundle in her arms.

"What did you name her?" asked Hedone peaking at the sleeping baby, the child's hair was thin but they could tell it would be as black as either of her parents.

"Well, when she was born I noticed that she had a pair of white bird wing shaped birth marks on her back so her name's Tsubasa. It means wings in Japanese," said Sakura, sounding tired but happy.

"A beautiful name for a beautiful baby," cooed Psyche adoring the newborn.

"Has your mother seen her?" asked Eros.

"Yeah, she was so happy," said the new mother yawning.

"Can I hold her?" asked Bliss holding his hands out for his new sister.

"Yeah, but put her back in her crib when you're done I need to rest," said Sakura handing the younger male his new sibling.

As her mother dozed off Tsubasa opened her blue eyes that had the same far east slant as her mother's and looked up at her brother before she started to squirm and fuss.

"Give her here," said Eros taking his newest child from his son.

The moment she was in her father's arms, little Tsubasa quieted down and started to suck her thumb. To the other gods it looked like she was smiling at him. She was adorable.

_**TBC**_


	2. Chapter 1

_**ABOUT FOUR YEARS LATER...**_

Over the past four years Tsubasa had grown into an adorable little girl. Her mother had opened a dance studio and when Sakura couldn't get a baby sitter she took her daughter along. During these times Tsukasa would help her mother out by doing things like switching CDs and operating the boom box but when she wasn't helping out she would watch her mother and the students sometimes even mimicking them her little corner of the room. Sakura noticed this and took her child on as a student, though some of the other student's parents thought she might show favoritism to her child Tsukasa proved to be an excellent student despite her ADHD. (AN: I used to take dance classes when I was little too regardless of the fact that I have a learning disorder myself. I'm not sure how to spell it's name properly but my dad described it as ADHD for smart kids. My psychiatrist found that rather funny.)

Today was Tsubasa's first recital where she would dance alone, the young demigod was dressed in a white leotard with an attached white tutu, white panty hose and white ballet shoes (Not the point kind pros use), her black hair was now long enough to cover her birthmarks if her clothes didn't but today it was up in a bun with a white ribbon so her mother covered them in makeup so no one would accuse Sakura of tattooing her daughter's back.

"Ready Sweetie?" her mother asked the child as they stood on the left wing of the stage where no one in the audience could see them.

"Weady, Kaa-san," replied the child, despite growing up in America her mother still taught her Japanese so the child insisted on using the Japanese term for mother when addressing the older woman.

The little black-haired girl stepped into view of the audience, not knowing that her father, step/godmother, and elder half-siblings were all watching her, and took the starting position for her dance waiting for her mother to start the music. The song she was dancing to was 'Fly on my father's wings' from the movie 'Quest of Camelot'. Psyche smothered a giggle when she reconsigned the song, it was rather ironic since Eros did have wings.

They smiled as the child danced across the stage, her little feet stepping carefully to avoid tripping. Once the song was finished Tsubasa bowed to the applauding spectators before running off to the opposite wing of the stage where her mother was waiting with open arms.

"Well done, Sweetie," said Sakura hugging her child proudly.

"Weally Kaa-san? Do you think Tou-san saw?" asked the little dancer, who had been told by her mother that her father might be there to watch her dance.

"I have a feeling he did,"replied Sakura rubbing noses with the child.

It had been Sakura who had contacted Eros about the recital in the first place, figuring that the God of Love and his family would like to see how the youngest member was doing.

"Hey, Sue," said one of the older students, they all called her Sue since they couldn't pronounce her actual name, a bouquet in her hands, "This bouquet of white roses has your name on it."

"Fow me? Fwom who?" asked the smaller child taking the flowers.

Sakura took the card off to read it and smiled, the flowers were from Eros, Psyche and their children, they had all come as she hoped they would.

"Your Tou-san came to watch you dance, Little Wing and he sent these flowers," said her mother smiling at her.

Tsubasa started to bounce up and down happily, "Yay! My biwthday wish came twue! Tou-san came to watch me!"

"Oh, you wished that your father would come watch you dance?"

"Uh-huh."

"Well then I guess you got what you really wanted for your birthday," said Sakura smiling at her only child.

"No, I weally wanted a puppy too," said the child jokingly as her mother changed her into her normal clothes.

"Oh did you?" asked Sakura blowing a raspberry on daughter's exposed stomach making the girl squeal and giggle.

"No! I kidding!" cried the squirming girl laughing so hard she was tearing up.

"Ok, just checking," said the black haired woman pulling her daughter's Pikachu tee shirt down before handing the child her bouquet.

The two then went out for dinner at Tsubasa's favorite restaurant; Red Lobster.

"Oh, Tsubasa, you have applesauce all over your face," scolded Sakura wiping her daughter's face with a napkin.

"Sorry Kaa-san," said the child once her mother released her, then sipping her lemonade.

That night after Sakura read Tsubasa a bedtime story she asked, "Do you want me to tell your story?"

What Sakura meant by Tsubasa's story was the tale of her birth, she had been telling her child the story ever since she was two and a half when the little girl had asked about her father. Sakura chose to describe Eros as a good friend that offered to help her make her mother's last wish come true. The only times Tsubasa said no to this was when she was very tired, she simply loved the story too much.

_**CHRISTMAS EVE SAME YEAR...**_

" _Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way!" _Tsubasa sang as she ran around the Christmas tree, a roll of tensile unwinding and rewinding itself around the tree in her hand.

**BING-BONG!**

"Tsubasa, could you get the door Sweetie," asked Sakura from the kitchen where she was making Christmas cookies.

"Ok!" replied the child, running to door, her slipper sock covered feet pounding against the floor.

Along with the white slipper socks Tsubasa was dressed in red sweat pants and a snow white sweater with Rudolf the red nosed reindeer, he was her favorite because they were both oddballs. She stood on her tiptoes and opened the door, on the other side was what looked like to Tsubasa was a stack of presents.

"Kaa-san! I think Santa came eawly and he dwopped the pwesents off on the fwont powch!" called Tsubasa slightly confused, not noticing the human components of the stack.

Sakura came out of the kitchen blinking at her daughter's words until she saw a pair of pants covered legs sticking out from under the stack of packages.

"Eric, is that you?" she asked using the fake name Eros had chosen for himself.

"This was not my idea," came a muffled male voice from the other side of the stack.

"Back up, then Sakura and I'll unload you," came a female voice.

The man carrying the presents did as he was told, allowing a black haired, dark eyed woman to enter and give Sakura a hug after putting down a small suitcase.

"Phoebe! It's so good to see you again," cheered Sakura, Tsubasa now hiding behind her mother's legs staring at the new comers.

"A little help!" came the muffled voice of Eric from behind the stack of parcels.

The two women started unloading the man and soon enough Tsubasa caught a glimpse of black hair, dark eyes, a nose and a smile like that looked a lot like her own nose and smile.

"Kaa-san," she said tugging on her mother's pants' leg, "Who awe they?"

"Do you remember your story Little Wing?" asked Sakura kneeling down to the child's level.

Tsubasa nodded, her black hair, which was in pony tail, flapping back and forth.

"Well, Phoebe is your god mother, she's supposed to help take care of you if anything happens to me before you turn 18 and Eric is the friend of mine who help me have you. In other words, he's your father," she explained.

"Tou-san!" Tsubasa cried tackling the disguised love god into the snow outside, the remaining gifts flying out of his hands and into the frosty powder.

The child started to happily bounce upon his chest, "I'm Tsubasa, I'm fouw, I like bunnies, and Sailow Moon, and Pokemon, and Disney, and dwagons, and unicowns, and Digimon, and Bawbie, and ballet!"

"Ow..." was all Eros could say.

"Tsubasa, let's get you back inside before you catch a cold," said Psyche picking up the little girl and handing her off to her amused mother.

"What hit me? A freight train?" asked the love god, sitting up and brushing snow off his shoulders and head.

"Yeah, a freight train known as your daughter," teased Psyche giggling starting to pick up the fallen items.

"I think she gets it from _your_ side of the family," he teased back but none the less helping his wife.

They had sworn on the River Styx to protect and care for Tsubasa if anything happened to Sakura, at least until the child was 12 then she would be sent to camp Half-blood for the summer or longer if she wished, and then 18 (They had worked out the details a little while later that day). Psyche investigated Sakura's family tree after they had, it turned out that Sakura was a direct decedent of Psyche's eldest sister on her father's side. Which explained why she felt a connection to the woman.

Once they were all inside Tsubasa stared up at Psyche and asked, "What should I call you Phoebe-san? You'we my godmothew as well as my step-mothew so I was thinking I could call you Mama if that's ok."

Psyche looked to Sakura for her approval which the half-Japanese woman gave then nodded at the child.

"Yay! I have a Kaa-san and a Mama and a Tou-san!" she cheered climbing into Eros's lap after running to a nearby bookcase and grabbing a book, "Will you wead me a stowy Tou-san?"

"Sure," replied Eros taking the book from the child and letting her snuggle up next to him before starting to read.

"Mama, how come you and Tou-san haven't come to spend Chwistmas with us befowe?" Tsubasa asked after Eros finished reading to her.

"We couldn't get a flight from where we live dear," said Psyche, "Colorado is a popular vacation state and we live in New York."

"Oh, ok," said the child grinning at her.

They had dinner, gave Tsubasa her bath, and read "Night before Christmas" while enjoying Christmas cookies and hot chocolate before the three tucked the little girl into bed for the night.

"Night Kaa-san, Tou-san, Mama," said Tsubasa who was now dressed in light blue snowflake patterned pajamas, a Rudolf the red-nosed Reindeer doll snuggled in the crook of her arm.

"Goodnight Little Wing," said Sakura pulling the covers over her child and kissing her forehead.

"Sleep well little one," added Eros also kissing her forehead.

"Sweet dreams," finished Psyche kissing her forehead as well.

As they walked out of her bedroom Sakura turned off the light, activating Tsubasa's crescent moon shaped nightlight.

"I hope Tsubasa didn't hurt you when she tackled you, Eros," said Sakura using the god's real name now that the child was asleep.

"Nah, she just took me by surprise, that kid has good aim. Just like her old man," laughed Eros running his finger under his nose.

"That means she knocked the wind out of him," Psyche whispered to her many times great niece making the former pro ballerina giggle.

Eros had overheard his wife's words and pouted, puffing his cheeks out just like Tsubasa did making the two female laugh out loud.

"I can't thank you two enough for coming to spend Christmas with us this year, and for coming to Tsubasa's recital. She had wished that you would come and watch her dance for her birthday wish."

"We were happy to come, the kids really loved seeing their little sister dance and so did we," said Psyche smiling.

"I thought it was rather cute that she chose 'Fly on my father's wings'," added Eros.

"Kinda ironic if you think about it," said Sakura sipping her hot chocolate, "Tsubasa chose that song herself, like deep down she somehow knew that you would be watching. Or maybe it was just childish wishful thinking."

"Perhaps," agreed Psyche smiling.

The next morning Tsubasa crept into the living room, a pair of childishly warped gifts in her hands, her eyes shining with excitement when she saw the cleared plate that had used to be heaped with cookies, an empty milk glass, and stuffed stocking with the head of a toy bunny sticking out of it. She let out a little squeal before running to her mother's room excitedly.

"Kaa-san, wake up, Santa came, fow weal this time!" the child cried as she climbed onto her mother's bed and started to shake her mother's arm.

"_Mmmmm_ ...What time is it?" asked Sakura grabbing her alarm clock which read 7:30 am, "All right, I'm up, why don't you go wake Phoebe and Eric?"

"Okay Kaa-san!" chimed the little girl running out of the room and into the guest room where Eros and Psyche were still asleep, "Mama, Tou-san! Wake up it's Christmas!"

"We're up, we're up," muttered Eros sitting up rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"Morning sweet-pea, merry Christmas," said Psyche also sitting up smiling at the child.

"Mewwy Chwistmas to you too!" replied the child before she headed back to the living room.

When the three adults came into the living room they frond Tsubasa in front of the fireplace jumping up and down trying to get her stocking.

"I...want...my...new...bunny!" she declared as she jumped before Eros picked her up and let her grab it, "Thank you Tou-san."

"No problem, Sweetheart," said Eros putting her down, though the child had already pulled out the bunny and was cuddling the white rabbit dressed in a sky blue ballet dress complete with little shoes, the inner parts of the toy's ears were the same color, there was a little ribbon on it's left ear.

"Lookie Kaa-san!" the child squealed holding the doll up to her mother, "I'm gonna call hew Usagi-chan."

"That's cute Little Wing," said her mother a mug of coffee in her hands.

Tsubasa grinned out her mother before turning her stocking upside down, the contents spilling out. There were candies, hair ties, and a beanie baby, Scorch the Dragon, now on the floor. Tsubasa gathered the items and put them back inside the stocking for safe keeping. After that Tsubasa took the two items she had brought down with her before she had woken her mother and handed them to Eros and Psyche.

The two gods unwrapped the gifts to find two hand made ornaments. Eros's was a teddy bear shaped piece of sandpaper glued to a piece of cardboard with a piece of gold thread strung though a hole, it's eyes, nose and mouth had been carefully drawn on and it had three beads glued on as buttons. Psyche's was apparently a circle, she guessed it was supposed to look like one of those bobble ornaments, made out of baked white clay. Little squggily lines craved into it and little balls were set into the clay.

"I made them in awts and cwafts class at pweschool," the child explained, hoping that the two like their hand made gifts, "The teachew helped."

"They're beautiful," said Psyche smiling.

"I agree, we'll treasure these," added Eros patting his youngest child on the head as she giggled.

For the four the day was over far too soon, and Eros and Psyche had to leave but they promised to send letters and call. Sadly they would never spend another Christmas with the mother and daughter duo. About a week after start of the new year the mother and daughter duo were walking home from their local bakery with some fresh bread and a cookie for Tsubasa that she was happily eating. The younger of the two was oblivious to the drunk driver that was headed towards them as they walked across the crosswalk but her mother did.

"_Tsubasa!"_ Sakura cried pushing the little girl out of the way just in time but she was hit herself.

"_Kaa-san!"_ Tsubasa cried running to her mother who was now laying in a pool of her own blood, she shook her mother's arm, tears running down her cheeks but the woman didn't respond, she wasn't even breathing, _**"Kaa-san!"**_

_**TBC**_


	3. Chapter 2

It was a warm winter day when her mother was buried, next to her own mother and father, the snow on ground had turned to slush so many people had given Tsubasa their condolences then left. The child stood by the new grave, her goulashes keeping her feet warm and dry. She had a black ribbon in her hair, a black dress, and black stockings hidden beneath her coat, Usagi-chan hanging off her elbow. Her blue eyes were rimed with red from crying.

"K-k-kaa-san," she sobbed for who knows how many times now, she was the only one left in the cemetery besides Eros and Psyche.

The two gods walked to her crying girl and Eros picked her up.

"It's ok, Tsubasa, you're going to live with us now, your mother arranged it before you were born," explained Eros, rubbing the child's back.

"O...Okay Tou-san..." she said sniffling.

"But before we take you home with us we have to tell you something very important," added Psyche as they carried her home.

"What's that Mama?"

"The thing is, our names aren't Eric and Phoebe, they're Eros and Psyche," said the goddess.

"Like the Gweek gods?" asked the child as they entered the house which had been pretty much emptied of its contents except for Tsubasa things.

"Not quite, we _are_ Greek gods," said Eros as he and Psyche spread their wings before the child after placing her on the floor.

"Pwetty!" squealed Tsubasa clapping her hands, "Wait, did Kaa-san know?"

"She did, she knew the whole time. We didn't tell you for your own safety. When a demigod; like you, figures out that they are demigods monsters are more likely to attack. And if you ask us you're still too young to attend Camp Half-blood," answered Eros, "So, we will speak with the council about letting you stay on Mount Olympus with us."

"Ok, how awe we gonna get thewe? Awe we gonna fly to New Yowk on an aiwplane?" asked the child.

"We could but it would be faster for us to teleport to a bath room in the Empire state building, that's where Mount Olympus is now. Ok?" said Eros offering his daughter his hand.

Psyche decided to pipe up, "I think it would look less weird if I took her and the two of us teleported into the ladies room and you teleported into the men's room."

"Right," said Eros.

"Ok!" said the child grabbing a back pack filled with a few things to keep her entertained just in case before taking the hand of her step-mother/godmother.

An instant later the two females were in a restroom on the first floor of the Empire State building. Eros smiled when he saw two of the most important females in his life waiting for him, he had taken the liberty of teleporting the rest of her things to his temple/home. They walked to the front desk where a man was sitting.

"Hi mistew!" said Tsubasa waving at the man.

"Hello..." he said, "May I help you?"

"We need a key to the six hundredth floor," said Eros holding up some kind of ID to the man.

"Right away sir," said the man handing a key to Eros, "May I inquire about the young lady with you?"

"No," said the two gods at the same time.

As the trio walked away Tsubasa waved to the man, "Bye-bye!"

The trio stood in the elevator, Tsubasa hummed, swinging her hand that was in Eros's.

"Ah, here we are," said Eros at last as the doors opened to the most amazing place Tsubasa had ever seen.

"Wow...This whewe you and Mama live, right Tou-san?" asked the child, her eyes taking in the beauty of the home of the gods.

"That's right, you are a smart little girl," said Eros patting his daughter's head as they walked.

Many minor gods, nymphs and stayers started whispering to each other pointing at the child as they walked past, Psyche had taken off the coat and was carrying it for her. Once they got to the Council Room they found that all twelve of the members were seated, waiting for them.

"Whoa," said Tsubasa trying to look Zeus in the eye but they were up so high that she fell onto her little bottom with an, "Oomph!"

"How cute!" squealed Aphrodite, clapping her hands.

"Eros, we know that this child's mortal parent is dead and therefore she should be at Camp Half-blood," said Zeus, glaring at his grandson.

"Psyche and I swore on the River Styx before Tsubasa here was born that we would care for her until she turned 12, at which point she could start attending Camp Half-blood during the summers and maybe year round if she wishes until she turns 18," explained Eros.

Tsubasa was looking around the room, her bunny in her hand, her finger pressed against the corner of her mouth. Melting the hearts of the goddesses.

"I think we should vote on it," said Hera, "I vote she stays."

"I vote she goes to Camp half-blood like she should," said Zeus glaring at the innocent child who just blinked back.

"I vote she stays too!" cooed Aphrodite before shrinking down to human size, "Come here sweetie, come to your Nana!"

Ares raised an eyebrow at his girlfriend as the child ran happily into her arms.

"My name is Tsubasa, it means Wings in Japanese. I'm fouw yeaws old, almost five, I like Sailow Moon, Digimon, Pokemon, ballet, bunnies, and good stowies. I don't like bullies. One time this bully daycawe twied to push me into the mud but I moved outta the way so he fell in instead then he twied to pull me in with him by pulling on my haiw which was in pigtails but I punched him in the nose until he let go. Kaa-san had to find a new daycawe after that day but she said she was pwoud of me fow defending myself," Tsubasa told her new found grandmother who was hugging her.

After hearing that his granddaughter could be quite the little warrior Ares voted for her to stay.

Poseidon looked at his younger brother, "Sorry but I'm staying out of this fight."

"For once I have to agree with him," said Athena, "I don't think it would be wise for me to get into this argument."

While the two had been talking Aphrodite had put Tsubasa down and the child had run up right to Hephaestus and showed him her bunny.

"Hi, I'm Tsubasa and this is Usagi-chan, I got hew fow Chwistmas," said the child smiling up at the God of the Forge.

Hephaestus blinked, he wasn't used to people not freaking out about his appearance, epically not young children, and "You do not find my appearance frightening?"

Tsubasa shook her head, her blond hair slapping her face, "You'we like Quasimodo, you may not look as handsome as other men but deep down you'we weally nice."

"I vote she stays," said the limp god smiling at the girl, "You can call me Pop-pop if you wish little one."

"Ok Pop-pop!" chimed the child, jumping up and down.

Eros smiled at his step-father gratefully.

"Will someone get her out of here?! She is distracting every one!" snapped Zeus, causing thunder to crash outside frightening the child into clinging onto Hephaestus's leg with a small cry.

"Wait, I have a question for her," said Demeter, all the other gods rolled their eyes knowing what was coming, "Do you like cereal dearie?"

"Uh-huh, my favorite kind is Honey nut cheerios," said the child still slightly scared by the thunder.

"Ok, I like her, she should stay," said the Goddess of the Harvest.

"Get...her...out...now," growled Zeus, not happy that things were not going his way.

"Come on, Tsubasa," said Eros taking his daughter's hand, "Wanna watch the satyrs chase the nymphs?"

"Yeah," said the child following her father out of the room.

Dionysus shrugged, "I vote she stays here, one less brat for me to deal with for now."

The twins looked at each other they were the only ones who hadn't voted other than Hermes.

"Uh...I vote that she goes to camp..." said the messenger god, siding with the Sky god to keep him from throwing a temper tantrum.

"I vote she stay's here. She is still a little girl and she needs her father," said Artemis.

"I agree with my sister," said Apollo crossing his arms nodding.

"Fine, someone go tell Eros, Psyche and the child," muttered Zeus huffing.

Aphrodite went outside to find the trio watching the Satyrs running into the Nymphs when they turned into trees then laughed.

"Good news, little Tsubasa can stay!" she squealed picking the child up and spinning her around.

"Woohoo!" crowed Bliss and his siblings running over, Bliss himself stealing his half-sister from his grandmother and started to give her a piggy back ride making the girl giggle.

"Bliss! Be careful! Tsubasa's not a toy!" warned Psyche cupping her hands over her mouth.

Tsubasa looked down at the god carrying her and asked, "Who awe you?"

"I'm Bliss, I'm your eldest brother, that's Nyx, and Hedone, some of our other siblings," said her brother.

"Cool I have siblings! Yay!" cheered Tsubasa clapping her hands.

"She seems happier," said Psyche smiling as the kids played.

"I agree," said Eros putting an arm around his wife.

They knew that Tsubasa would greatly miss Sakura but she had her step-mother/godmother/many times great aunt, her father and her half-siblings to look out for her, comfort her, and love her.

_**TBC**_

Ok folks the next few chapters will be what one could call mini-chapters. They'll be about Tsubasa's adventures on Mount Olympus and how the gods teach her.


	4. Chapter 3 part 1: Apollo

The gods decided that each of them would teach the child something different. Aphrodite offered to teach Tsubasa about fashion, make-up, and romance. Ares said he would teach his granddaughter to fight with more then just a bow and arrows. Artemis would teach her to hunt when she got older and about animals, Apollo would educate her about first aid, poetry and music. Demeter showed her the wonders of plants and agriculture, Eros planed on teaching her archery. Poseidon offered to teach her about sea life and sailing. Athena would teach her reading, writing, math, and science. Hephaestus would teach her about technology and how to build and fix things when he felt up to it, but he had made her a automation ballet teacher so she could keep dancing and get even better. Hera wanted to help teach her so it was decided that she could teach her about the constellations, space and history. Hermes didn't have time to teach her and Zeus didn't like the child.

On her first day of first aid training Apollo was teaching her how to bandage wounds with the help of a nymph. He had a phone call that he took to another room and when he came back she had the poor nymph wrapped up from head to toe.

"Did I do a good job, Uncle Apollo?" asked she asked grinning up at him.

The nymph looked at the Sun god with pleading eyes.

"Uh, sweetie, I think you need to unwrap her," said Apollo.

"I can do that!" said the child grabbing the end of the bandages and tugging as hard as she could, making the nymph spin around and around until she was bandage free.

"Hehehe, that was fun..." said the now dizzy nymph.

"Told ya I could," said the child smiling up at Apollo who couldn't help but smile back.

"That you did."

_**TBC**_


	5. Chapter 3 part 2: Zeus

_**FEBUWARY 13...SAME YEAR...**_

Zeus huffed as he watched the child he hadn't wanted to stay here bounce a light blue bouncy ball with her ballerina bunny doll propped up against one of the other thrones. You see the next day was Tsubasa's fifth birthday and most of her godly relatives were planing a surprise party for her and Hera had bullied him into watching the child for the day. Luckily for Zeus the day was almost up. Just then he felt something tap his big toe. It was Tsubasa's ball.

The child picked up her bunny and carefully approached her great-grandfather, when she got close enough she noticed something she hadn't had the chance to before.

"You smell like it does when it wains," she said, grabbing her round toy.

"Well, I am the king of the sky and my weapon is a lightning blot," he replied curtly.

"I like that smell, it weminds me of when me and Kaa-san would sit in the gawage and listen to the wain fall..." said the child closing her eyes and breathing in the smell she found so soothing.

"You...like the rain?" asked Zeus, knowing that most children her age hated the rain since it meant they had to stay indoors.

"Uh-huh, Kaa-san told me that the wain helps flowews and othew plants gwow big and stwong," answered the child looking up at him as best she could.

The king of the gods shrunk down to human size then summoned himself and human sized chair to sit upon.

"Did she now?" he said.

"Yep, Kaa-san also told me that too much ow too little wain could be bad. Kinda like the powwidge in Goldilocks and the thwee beaws. Except it's 'Not too much' and 'Not too little' instead of 'Too hot' and 'Too cold'," Tsubasa explained before yawning, "I'm sleepy..."

To his surprise the little girl lay down at his feet, fast asleep. As he watched her,he couldn't help but think that she wasn't so bad after all, and patted her soft dark hair. Then he contacted Eros telling him that Tsubasa had fallen asleep and that he would take her home and put her to bed.

"Ok...who are you and what have you done with the _real_ Zeus?" asked the now skeptical god of love, then again, Zeus couldn't really blame his grandson.

"I am the _real_ Zeus," said the god of the sky glaring.

"Ok, ok!" cried Eros cutting off communications.

As Zeus tucked his sleeping great-granddaughter into bed he realized that he was growing fond of her, which might be seen as a sign of weakness...or maybe the child had some sort of special power that made her hard to dislike. Either way, this was the first and only time he would ever tuck her in. But even he had to admit, the little girl was starting to grow on him...only just.

_**TBC**_


	6. Chapter 3 part 3: Bliss and Hedone

_**FEBUWARY 14TH; VALENTINES DAY/TSUBASA'S BRITHDAY...**_

"Tsubasa, time to wake up little sister," said Hedone, shaking her younger sister's shoulder.

The child sat up and yawned, "Mowning sissy."

"Good morning, guess what, Hedone and I are taking you to Connie Island (AN: Connie Island is neutral ground for the Greeks and the Egyptians) for the day. So get dressed," said Bliss lifting the child out of her bed.

"What about Mama and Tou-san?" asked the birthday girl as her elder sister helped her change.

"No, they have things to do today but they'll be home before dinner so we can celebrate your birthday together," said Bliss, tying the laces on Tsubasa's sneakers after he put them on her sock covered feet.

"Promise?" Tsubasa asked, who had started to use the letter 'R' more.

"Promise," replied her elder brother lifting her off the bed putting her on his shoulders.

The birthday girl giggled, "Look how tall I am sissy!"

Hedone laughed as they entered the elevator down to the ground floor where Bliss had to put her down so she wouldn't bump her head on the ceiling. As they rode the subway to Connie Island Tsubasa had her nose pressed against the window, watching the scenery go by.

"Ah, this is our stop, Tsubasa," said Bliss getting out of his seat.

"Ok big brother!" said the child hopping down and taking her siblings' hands.

After a day of riding rides, eating fair food and playing Carnival games it was time to go, so after another ride on the subway the two gods and one demigod were back on Mount Olympus.

"Surprise! Happy Birthday Tsubasa!" most of the residents of Olympus cried when they exited the elevator.

"Wow!" cried the now five year old, there were presents, a huge cake, and almost all of her Olympian family members (Zeus refused to come).

Psyche went over to her step-daughter/goddaughter/many times great-niece and picked her up, "Do you like it sweet heart?"

"Yeah! Oh, we won this for you at Connie Island Mama," said Tsubasa pulling a stuffed bear that ironically had butterfly wings, "I saw it and thought of you."

It turned out that the child had won gifts for her newly found family despite the fact that it was _her_ birthday. Amongst her gifts were stuffed animals, clothes, anime related plushies, coloring books, an archery set with suction cup arrow heads, and...

"Oh...It looks just like the real Star locket from Sailor Moon!" said the child holding her gift from Hephaestus.

"Open it," the limp god encouraged, smiling at the child.

The girl did as she was asked before gasping in awe, the locket was designed to work like the real thing.

She ran to her step-grandfather and hugged him, "Thank you Pop-pop! I love it! Thank you all so much, this is the best birthday ever!"

"It was Psyche's idea really," said Eros pointing at his wife with a smile.

Tsubasa ran to Psyche and hugged her, a few tears falling from her eyes, "Thank you...I'm really grateful. I wish Kaa-san was here."

Psyche picked the girl up, drying the child's tears, "But she is, she's with you in your heart and your memories and as long as you keep her there she's never truly gone."

The little girl gave her a watery smile.

_**TBC**_


	7. Chapter 3 part 4: Sakura

_**THE UNDERWORLD...ELYSIUM...**_

Sakura looked to the sky of her new home, she had passed her trials of Judgement and was now in Elysium but...she was worried about Tsubasa. Was her little girl ok? Was she eating well? Was she happy? She had been told by Lord Hades that he had no record of her daughter so that meant that the child was still living. Still it was a mother's job to worry. The half Japanese woman planed on trying for the Isles of the Blest once her daughter turned 12. Apparently she had been reborn once before so she only had to make Elysium one more time.

She clasped her hands together and started to do a combo prayer/song to Eros and Psyche...

_"I pray you'll be my eyes..._

_And watch her where she goes_

_And help her to be wise_

_Help me to let go..._

_Every mother's prayer_

_Every child knows_

_Lead her to a place,_

_Guide her with your grace_

_To a place where she'll be safe."_

As she sang/prayed she thought about her daughter, her first steps, her first word, the time she got in trouble at daycare somehow tricking another child into licking a frosty pole. (AN: Hey, no one ever said Tsubasa didn't have a miscevous side.) The first time she saw Tsubasa trying to mimic her ballet students, the child had kicked off her little shoes and was trying to do the postions with the class in her socks but the floor had been slick so Tsubasa looked more like she was floor skating then dancing. The one Christmas Party that she had gotten her head stuck in her stocking and panicked, running around until someone took pity on her and lifted the stocking off. The little girl shook her fists and asked who was the wise guy, thinking that someone had turned out the lights on her. The mother's day when she had glued her own little hand to her Sakura's card that she had been decorating with gliter. How she had cried when she found her first snowman melting. And many other good as well as bad memories about her child.

_"I pray she finds your light_

_And holds it in her heart_

_As darkness falls each night_

_Remind her where you are._

_Every mother's prayer_

_Every child knows_

_Need to find a place,_

_Guide her with your grace_

_Give her faith so she'll be safe._

_Lead her to a place_

_Guide her with your grace_

_To a place where she'll be safe..."_

_**TBC**_


End file.
